This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Many automotive vehicles include a grille mounted to a front end of the vehicle. Grilles are often an integral component of the vehicle's aesthetic appeal and may serve to identify a brand of the vehicle. Aesthetic appeal and marketing considerations can be just as important or more important design factors than the functionality and/or performance of the grille. Accordingly, functionality and/or performance are sometimes compromised in favor of aesthetic design considerations.
Grilles and other openings, vents and ports in a vehicle can provide functional benefits including facilitating air-intake into an engine and/or providing air flow for cooling various vehicle systems and components. One or more shutter assemblies may be mounted to the vehicle proximate the grille and/or other openings in the body of the vehicle, to adjust aerodynamic characteristics and/or airflow into or out of the vehicle.